Strange Days
by Love In Vein
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn’s purpose?**Now Complete!!**
1. Part 1

Title: Strange Days  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, and Delilah is owned by me. Now that y'all know that, get to reading!  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Micah and Danny awoke to a strangely quiet house. Danny peered out of the door to the bedroom he shared with his father and met Micah's cold, black eyes.  
  
"Micah, something is wrong. I just know it."  
  
"Yes, there is. It feels like death." Micah replied in an odd voice.  
  
Danny walked slowly toward the room that he had heard his father "sinning most vigorously" in the night before, his heart pounding and his palms sweating. He slowly turned the doorknob and what he saw made him scream out loud. It was the rapidly decaying bodies of his father and Angela, still locked in the embrace of slumber. Micah came up behind Danny and silently surveyed the scene. "Not by our hands.," he whispered to the air.  
  
"Micah, this isn't natural," Danny suddenly choked out, "they're becoming dust before our eyes."  
  
"No, it is not. Not the work of He Who Walks Behind The Rows."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has not brought this upon us. He has not released us."  
  
"Then I don't think we can be the only ones."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Danny shakily got dressed and paced in the foyer, waiting for Micah to be ready. Suddenly Danny heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. It was Lacey.  
  
"Danny what's happening?"  
  
"I don't know. Me and Micah were about to try to find out if anyone else is alive."  
  
"Micah? You're not going to bring him here are you?"  
  
"Well, why not?," Danny asked, confused, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"He's.......not right. You should be careful."  
  
"Okay, Lacey, I'm hanging up now. We'll be over in a little while."  
  
He hung up before she could say another word and turned to Micah who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
"She doesn't trust you.," Danny said carefully.  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Try to convince her, Danny. I know you don't want to see her dead."  
  
With that the two boys walked out of the inn and onto the dusty street. They were soon met by Mordechai, whose wide grin faded when he saw the blank expression on Micah's face.  
  
"It is not He, then? Not a reward?"  
  
"What have we done to merit such a reward, Mordechai? There was still much work to be done."  
  
"A punishment, then? Was our work not good enough?"  
  
"No, once again the adults have poisoned the earth. This time they have suffered the ultimate punishment for their sins."  
  
Mordechai nodded his head silently and then turned to Danny, "And you?"  
  
"And me, what?"  
  
"Are you now one of us?"  
  
"Where else have I got to go?"  
  
With that Danny started to walk in the direction of Lacey's house. Micah watched him walk away for a moment. He then turned to Mordechai and said, "Come, we follow.," and headed in Danny's direction.  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Danny knocked on Lacey's door. He jumped slightly when Mordechai and Micah came up behind him. A few seconds later Lacey opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she appeared very distraught.   
  
"Oh Danny!," she cried, flinging herself into his arms, sobbing loudly.  
  
Danny shifted uncomfortably and let Lacey sob into his shoulder for a few minutes. Slowly the sobs subsided and she looked up at Danny and gave him a shaky smile. Her smile faded when she saw who was behind him.  
  
"Why did you bring *them* here?!" she asked, her tone accusatory.  
  
"I brought them here because they're my friends and we are trying to figure out just what the hell happened here, Lacey!"  
  
"Ask them! I bet they don't care! I bet they're even glad!"  
  
"Lacey, please, this is a hard enough time for all of us. Please calm down." Danny pleaded with Lacey, casting fearful glances at Micah and Mordechai, who were both watching the exchange with only a slight amount of interest.   
  
Micah was growing tired of the girl's rantings and decided to tell her as much. "Lacey, we are all *unnerved* by this recent turn of events. That is no excuse, however, to accuse Mordechai and I of something that we could never do. Other children do not have the support of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, nor are they organized as we are. You should be thankful that we do not turn our backs on you for all of your past blaspheming."  
  
Lacey stared open-mouthed as the leader and his most trusted follower walked calmly away from the house. Danny looked back and forth between them for a moment before grabbing Lacey's hand and running after the boys.  
  
They stopped in from of the cornfield and Micah turned to Lacey and said, "So, are you one of us?"  
  
Lacey looked at Danny, then Mordechai, then finally at Micah. "Yes, I guess I am."  
  
Micah nodded and gestured for them to follow him into the clearing. As they were walking Mordechai dropped back slightly to walk next to Danny. "You know we'll be keeping an eye on her.," he said in a low voice, gesturing slightly towards Lacey.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I won't let anything happen to her. Right now she's just scared is all."  
  
"We all are, Danny. We all are."  
  
Mordechai then walked quickly up to Micah, whispering something in his ear. Micah turned and looked at Danny, an unreadable expression passing briefly on his face.  
  
Soon they were at the clearing, which was already occupied by many of the others, including Jedediah and Ruth.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
The look on Jedediah's face was one of relief when he saw that Micah had entered the clearing. He had had no idea how to answer the children's questions and was getting tired of hearing Ruth ask "Where's Micah?" every five seconds.  
  
"Micah, I'm so glad you're all right!" Ruth said, stepping forward as if to hug the leader.  
  
Micah quickly stepped away and turned to talk to Jedediah, effectively ignoring the annoying blonde. "Is this all?" he asked, sweeping his arm at the small circle that had gathered around him.  
  
"Well, yes, but others are probably coming.," Jedediah replied, somewhat timidly.  
  
"No 'probablies', Jedediah. They should be here now! I want a party sent out to gather all of the remaining children in this town."  
  
"Sure, okay, we'll leave right now.," replied Jedediah, grabbing a few kids and shoving them out of the clearing .  
  
"What are we going to do, Micah?," Ruth asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"We shall wait for a sign. We will stay together and wait for He Who Walks Behind The Rows to tell us what to do. Until then we will do what we have always done."  
  
The crowd of children sighed in relief, almost in unison. They had been afraid before, but Micah had given them a purpose.   
  
"Micah, shouldn't we have the kids live together? Younger with older, so that no one will live alone and everyone should be close to one another?" Danny asked, breaking the short silence.  
  
"Yes, our newest brother Danny has a very good idea. Once the rest of the children arrive we will make arrangements for living quarters." Micah smiled at Danny, glad that he had decided to make him part of the flock.  
  
The rest of the children soon gathered and Micah, Danny, Mordechai, and Jedediah put together groups of children and Micah decided in which homes they would live.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
It was about three days later when a thunderstorm hit the small town. Lightening crashed, wind whipped, and thunder rumbled. The rain came down in torrents. The small children cowered in their beds, while the older ones stood at the windows to watch. And while all this was going on, He Who Walks Behind The Rows was creating a human daughter.  
  
Lightening struck the middle of the cornfield, and when the smoke cleared a young girl, clad in a lilac colored dress, was huddled on the ground, soaked and frightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Title: Strange Days (Part 2)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, and Delilah is owned by me.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
It was early in the morning when Jedediah heard the soft cry coming from somewhere near the corn. He furrowed his brow in frustration and tried in vain to hear it more clearly but he couldn't. Clearly he would have to go see Micah about this one. He slowly slipped on his pants and buttoned up his shirt, tucking it into the pants and pulling the suspenders over his shoulders. He pulled on his dull black shoes and quickly laced them up, then stood up and stretched his arms above his head. On his way out the door he looked into the mirror and ran his hand though his hair. At the last minute he grabbed his hat and pulled it securely onto his head.  
  
It was about five after five when he knocked on the door to the house that Micah shared with Danny. After a few minutes he got no answer so he tried again. Just as he was about to try the third time the door swung open and a barely awake Danny peered at Jedediah through half closed eyes. "Yeah, Jedediah, is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Ummm, can I see Micah?"  
  
Danny looked at him for a moment, then nodded shortly. "Yeah, he's almost always up by now. Wait here."  
  
As he waited Jedediah pondered all the craziness that occurred in the last few days. Not even counting the apparent deaths of every adult on the earth, there was still the strange ascension of Danny to Micah's right hand in the midst of all the chaos. Everyone had always thought of Mordechai as the one to turn to when Micah couldn't be found or when they needed quick advice. But the way Danny had handled the housing situation a few days ago and the way he had helped hand out daily chore schedules made him seem like the more responsible one. Not to mention the fact that he was more level-headed than Mordechai, and had more than just the desire to please He Who Walks Behind the Rows on his mind. Yes, he was loyal, there was no question in that, but he also knew that the kids needed to be kids, and they would be more willing to serve He Who if allowed some slack. Micah had grudgingly agreed, mostly because he knew it to be true himself, as He Who had undoubtedly showed him thus. So, Jedediah and Mordechai had become housemates. Mordechai had been angered, that was for sure, but he knew that Danny was not one for violence and was more than glad to take the role of Micah's ultimate enforcer. Now, as for he himself, Jedediah didn't know exactly where he belonged. He was one of the elders, yes, and the younger ones looked up to him, but out of the four of them, he often felt quite helpless. As Micah had often told him, they all had a purpose and his was surely just waiting for him around the corner. He just wished it would get here soon than later.   
  
"Jedediah?"  
  
The simple word jolted Jedediah out of his thoughts and he looked up. Micah was standing in the doorway, dressed as always in black. He had a pensive look on his face, and Jedediah was glad that the leader was not angry with him.  
  
"Yes, Micah. I heard something in the cornfield. A cry of some sort. Not animal, though. Definitely human, young."  
  
Micah closed his eyes for a few moments and then looked at him, a sly smile on his face. "Thank you for telling me, Jedediah. Wake Mordechai if he isn't already awake and meet Danny and I at the barn." The look on Micah's face was one of dismissal, so Jedediah quickly mumbled his thanks and left the dark home in a hurry.   
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Mordechai was having the nicest dream(usually not at all something we normal humans would want to see) when he was jolted awake by Jedediah shaking him roughly.  
  
"What do you want Jedediah? We have a half an hour before breakfast and I would like to sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, Mordechai, but Micah demanded that we meet them at the barn." Jedediah said sarcastically, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away with any such thing once Mordechai was fully awake.  
  
Mordechai groaned, knowing exactly who "them" meant and hating it. "Why? If I may ask such a thing." he mumbled from under his blankets.  
  
"I heard something and apparently Micah thinks we need to check it out." Jedediah smiled slightly to himself, smug over the fact that he had discovered something Mordechai hadn't.  
  
"Oh, good for you. Well, please leave my room. I suppose we should leave as quickly as possible." Mordechai threw the covers off the bed and glared at Jedediah, causing him to roll his eyes and mumble something about why he had to live with such a self-righteous jerk.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, Micah was discussing the possible meanings of this cry with Danny. "This may be the sign that we have been waiting for, Danny."  
  
"Do you think so, Micah? I hope so."  
  
"He Who Walks Behind the Rows has indicated to me that whatever is in that field is of great importance to us. However, He will not elaborate or give me clearer signs. Without them, I am unsure of what to expect." Micah admitted.  
  
Danny nodded in sympathy. He knew that something had been distressing his friend in the past two days and it wasn't just the more-than-overt signals he had been getting from Ruth. Nor was it Lacey's continued bemoaning about their way of life. It seemed as though Micah was getting antsy about their new direction, or lack thereof. They cared for the fields, took care of the gardens, the church, and their homes, but they had no real sense of what He Who Walks Behind the Rows truly wanted. What was the most disturbing (to Micah anyway) was that Micah himself hadn't received a vision yet. It was in Danny's opinion that maybe a vision wasn't needed yet, and that maybe they had to settle into their new lives before He Who would show them the new way. Or maybe this was how He Who had envisioned the world, and so nothing more needed to be done. Micah, however, would not let it rest and as the first, then second, then third day passed, his temper grew shorter and he stayed in his room a lot more, no longer seeing the children to answer their questions.  
  
Danny shook his head to clear those thoughts. Standing, he looked at Micah. "Shouldn't we be going now?"  
  
Micah nodded, "Yes. As quickly as possible."  
  
When they arrived at the barn they saw that Jedediah and Mordechai had already arrived. Mordechai was standing stiffly to one side while Jedediah was standing on a wooden crate, trying to catch a glimpse of what he had heard crying in the field.  
  
Micah knew that Mordechai and Jedediah were not friends. At best they were allies, at worst they were competitors. He knew that Jedediah did not wish to have Mordechai's position as enforcer, and if Mordechai knew Jedediah as well as he should have, he would know it too. However, Mordechai's one-track mind made it difficult for him to see things from a reasonable perspective, and probably not even He Who Walks Behind the Rows himself could have convinced him otherwise. Inwardly Micah sighed. Perhaps it would have been best to leave Mordechai out of this, but he would have taken that as the ultimate offense and would never have forgiven Jedediah for such an act of "betrayal." It wouldn't have mattered if Micah had made the decision to not include him, Jedediah would have had to spend the nights with one eye open, and Micah would not do that to his only other sane friend. That was it, really. It was for an entirely selfish reason that he wanted to protect Jedediah. Micah was alone, in the end. But having actual friends made his life somewhat bearable. It didn't truly matter that He Who Walks Behind the Rows had given him his essence, making him the Leader. He was still, deep inside, human and all he really wanted sometimes was relief. In fact, soon after the Plague hit he had felt his connection to He Who Walks Behind the Rows lessen and that fact both frightened him and filled him with a certain joy. Frightened in that he didn't know whether he could be just Micah anymore, and joy in the fact that perhaps he could be if he wanted. But no, he knew now that although his role as leader might have changed, he was still the Leader and as such still had a responsibility to his followers and his God. Blinking once or twice to clear his thoughts, which always led him to brood for quite some time recently, he looked up at Jedediah.  
  
"Do you see anything, Jedediah?"  
  
Jedediah looked down, momentarily startled by the "sudden" appearance of Micah and shook his head. "Nothing, Micah, perhaps we should search, then?"  
  
"Yes, we will spread out and search alone. If you find anything, notify me immediately." Micah did not want to search with Mordechai and he knew he could not pair him with Danny or Jedediah. Thus, they searched alone.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
It was about 20 minutes later when Mordechai yelled Micah's name about halfway across the field. "Micah, you had better come and see this!!"  
  
Micah ran (possibly for the first time in his life) towards the sound of Mordechai's voice. When he finally reached him, he found his enforcer standing in the middle of a scorched clearing. At his feet lay an unconscious young girl, possibly fifteen or sixteen.  
  
Micah kneeled down and rocked back on his heels. He looked at the girl in wonder, and gently reached out a hand to brush her tangled hair from her face. She moaned and turned her face to get out of his reach and he let his hand drop. He looked up at Mordechai with a question on his face. "Did you find her this way?"  
  
"Of course I did Micah. I knew that she must be what we've been waiting for. I didn't want to do anything wrong to her.," Mordechai huffed. He couldn't believe that Micah would have even thought such a thing. It was just wrong!  
  
"Yes, I realize that Mordechai," Micah replied, trying to placate his volatile friend, "I didn't mean anything by it, of course."  
  
Mordechai looked down at the fair skinned girl and then at Micah. "Would you like me to carry her back to your house?" he asked, not-so-subtly indicating that he thought Micah couldn't do it.  
  
Micah frowned at the tone in Mordechai's voice but said nothing. "Yes, Mordechai, thank you."  
  
Jedediah and Danny, meanwhile, watched the whole exchange in silence. It was obvious to the two that Mordechai wasn't happy with Micah and vice versa. Neither could believe the tone that Mordechai took with Micah, and were even more shocked that Micah hadn't called Mordechai out on it. Danny decided right then and there to have a serious talk with Micah about the whole unpredictable situation later.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
A while later Micah sat in the first floor guest room while the strange young girl slept on the bed. He watched her with more than a fair amount of interest, desperately wanting her to give him some answers. He shifted in his chair in the corner, heaving a deep sigh. After Mordechai had put her down on the bed he had practically ran out of the room, calling out excuses on the wind. Jedediah lingered by the door a moment and then followed Mordechai, telling Micah he had a wealth of chores to do (which he really did). Danny stayed the longest, standing in the doorway watching Micah watch the girl, before he too left, telling Micah that Lacey was probably looking for him and he didn't feel like having yet another argument with her. He did, however, warn Micah that a talk was coming and an issue needed to be resolved. Micah agreed. So now he was just watching the girl, a thousand questions running through his mind. "Who are you?" he asked the sleeping figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Title: Strange Days (Part 3)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, and Delilah is owned by me.  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Micah had been waiting what seemed like forever for the girl in the lilac-colored dress to awaken. He had dozed in his chair several times but was always jolted awake when he *thought* he heard a sigh or some movement coming from the bed. It had to be about three in the afternoon when Danny poked his head in the door and awoke him for the what was to be the final time that day. He would get no more sleep after that. "Micah, I think we need to have that discussion."  
  
"I am in no position to have such a discussion at this time, brother," Micah said, glaring at his friend under hooded lids.  
  
"As your best friend and the guy who has to live with you, I am nicely asking you to come have a talk with me. She won't wake up in the next fifteen minutes. If she does I'll even talk to Mordechai for you," Danny said firmly.  
  
"Fine, then. Just give me a moment to collect myself."  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
When Micah walked into what had been the dining room (now it was just a meeting room; all of the children ate together in one house towards the center of the town) he saw that Danny was already sitting in "his" chair. He gestured for Micah to sit down and Micah did. "Now, would you mind telling me what was so important that you had to *drag* me out of there?"  
  
Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. This would definitely not be Micah's Happy Fun Chat. "Micah, you know exactly what this is about. You're the leader. Don't make me spell it out for you."  
  
"Fine. You want to know why I've been so on edge lately and why I let Mordechai's insubordination slip past without a single word, is that right?"  
  
"Yeah, basically. What is going on Micah? Why are you letting him get away with such a thing? You know it will only escalate your problem further."  
  
"*My* problem? Oh, forgive me, I thought you were my best friend. I thought you would stick by me in this matter. Might I remind you that Mordechai wants *your* position and that he hates *you* just as much as he hates *me*," Micah sneered. This was not going well at all. He didn't want to lose Danny's support and friendship. He just couldn't.  
  
"Micah....," Danny seemed at a loss for words at the moment. What could he say?  
  
"Well? *Brother* I'm waiting."  
  
"Damn it, Micah, what is wrong with you? I want to help you. You know I do. I just wanted to know what's wrong. Something has happened, hasn't it?"  
  
Micah closed his eyes. This would be it then, the moment of truth. Danny would know and respect (and possibly friendship and loyalty) would be lost. "Danny, He Who Walks Behind the Rows no longer sends me visions," Danny started to protest but Micah held up a hand, "Let me finish. Although I am still connected to Him, I am no longer the only connection. That girl in there is part of Him as well. How, I don't know. But, Danny, she must have our answers. She must."  
  
Danny saw the distress and desperation in Micah's eyes and tried to find the words of comfort that he knew he must need. But what would be a comfort? Micah knew that Danny had no answers. He wasn't a leader or seer, or anyone else who could give Micah the ultimate comfort of knowing exactly where he stood.   
  
"Is this what your conflict with Mordechai is all about? Does he know?" Danny said suddenly.  
  
"He doesn't know the specifics but I have to believe he does know something. Perhaps he thinks I've lost *all* of my powers and that I'm just helpless little Micah again."  
  
"Then why don't you just show him that you're still the Chosen? Put him in his place! Geez, Micah, he has to know that you are still favored!"  
  
"But that is just the point, I'm no longer the only favored and I don't have the power I had even four days ago. He would know. Yes, Mordechai would know this."  
  
"No, maybe you're not the "almighty leader" anymore. But you are still the leader, right? That's all he needs to know. You are more powerful than he is, period," Danny said firmly, and Micah knew that there was no arguing with this. Even if he didn't wholeheartedly believe him, which he didn't, it still made him feel better to hear it from a person who he knew was being honest with him.  
  
After a moment of silence Micah felt something inside of him jolt. She was awake.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Danny stood back and watched his friend disappear into the room. He knew that Micah didn't believe him, but he was glad that all this was out in the open. Now that the girl was awake, perhaps Micah would be at least the Micah version of happy again (this version being about one or two levels below normal people happiness). The thing with Mordechai wasn't going to go away though. If ever he'd seen a power hungry psychotic in his life, this guy would be it. Well, ok, Mordechai did have his good points. He was pretty loyal, on the surface, and very dedicated to the cause. He would probably go along with whatever He Who decreed, the problem was that the decreeing usually came from Micah's mouth and Mordechai was insanely jealous of Micah at the moment. One could only hope that his loyalty to He Who would override his hate of the leader and he would do the right thing.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Micah quietly walked into the room and immediately locked eyes with the disheveled looking girl on the bed. She smiled slightly and cocked her head to one side. "You are Micah. He Who Walks Behind the Rows showed you to me," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who are you? If I may ask such a question." Micah furrowed his brow in confusion and continued to stare at the girl.  
  
"Oh, I was sure that Father would have told you about me. I am so very thoughtless. My name is Delilah. Your Seer and counterpart." Delilah held out a pale, lightly freckled hand and Micah kissed it without thinking. When he realized what he had done he blushed a deep red and stumbled over an apology.  
  
"Please, Micah, you are the height of gentlemanliness. I would not expect any less from you. After all, Father picked you and you are the leader."  
  
A question suddenly formed in his mind about her choice of words, "Why do you call Him Father and not "the Father" or He Who Walks Behind the Rows?"  
  
"Yet again an accidental omission on my part. I am He Who Walks Behind the Rows' flesh-and-blood daughter," she watched as Micah stiffened and shrunk back slightly and she gave a short but entirely cheerful laugh.  
  
"Micah, do not be fearful of me. I have not come to take your place, nor am I completely unflawed. I am simply a girl endowed with certain gifts to help my Father's followers towards their destinies."  
  
"So you know what we are to do? Please, Delilah, I must know this!" Micah as a rule never begged, and hated to look weak, especially in the face of a direct link to his God. Yet at this moment he couldn't find the strength to care about any of that.  
  
"Micah, you already know the basics. There is nothing that I can tell you that will make you feel 100% at ease."  
  
"Then why are you here? Why did he pick now?"  
  
"Because now is when the world is in the most chaos. For all of the innocence of children, they are also very much influenced by adults and are unable to make any important decisions, it seems, without them."  
  
"Then what are we to do? How can we go all over the world and convert them to our ways?"  
  
"Simply put, Micah, *we* can't. Father has decided that it would be best that as the town grows instead of the elder children giving their blood to the corn, instead they will be sent out of this town and into the world at large. Of course, Father will give them certain...powers of persuasion that will allow them to more easily influence any town they might come across. At first the conversion of the towns in our vicinity will take place, then slowly the state, then ultimately the entire United States. Other towns, of course, will continue to sacrifice past the Age of Favor. Only this town, my birth town, will be saved from this," Delilah leaned back on her pillows and carefully watched Micah's reaction. A look of shock, followed by happiness passed on his face. Apparently this was just the kind of answer he was looking for.  
  
"And what of me?"  
  
"You, my dear one....well, let's just say that Father has a plan for you, yes he does. But even I know it not. Only he shall know of this until the time is right. I do know that he approves greatly of you and you will be rewarded for your loyal service."   
  
Micah smiled down at the young girl and felt as if a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. Just then the he heard voices at the front door. Raised voices. Sighing, he looked at Delilah. "I'm sorry, but I must attend to whatever is going on out there."  
  
"Of course you must. Do not let that boy and those girls ruin His plans," she said in a dark, forbidding voice. Almost instantly she changed the subject, "Can you please direct me to the nearest shower? I am sure that I look such a fright."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the door that lead to the room's adjoining bathroom. "Thank you ever so much," she said, smiling a sunny smile at him.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
When Danny opened the door he hadn't expected to see Lacey *and* Ruth standing there with angry looking expressions on their faces. Actually, every time he opened that door he prayed that it wouldn't be them.  
  
"So, what's going on Danny?" Lacey demanded. In fact, she had been doing that a lot lately. So much so that he was beginning to regret not letting Micah and the others sacrifice her from the start. That would have been quite a lot easier than what he was dealing with now.   
  
"Yeah, Danny, what's this I hear about a strange girl occupying Micah's bed?" Ruth practically yelped. Yes, Danny hated her too.   
  
"Actually, she's in the guest room. That's about all I can tell you. I don't know anything else myself."   
  
"Well, Mordechai is going around saying that she's Micah's replacement and that soon Micah is going to be heading out into the corn. As in not coming back."  
  
As Ruth said this she seemed to be close to tears. Danny was utterly and completely disgusted. Not only with Ruth and Lacey for coming where they're not really wanted, but obviously with Mordechai for spreading this ugly rumor as "news" and stirring up the relative peace of their little town.  
  
"Don't believe a word Mordechai has to say. You of all people should know, Ruth, that Mordechai has a problem with Micah and would like to see him gone."  
  
"Mordechai's never lied to us before. Why would he lie now?" Ruth seemed, for some reason, to believe the little psycho and Danny couldn't figure out why.  
  
Just as he was about to open his mouth Micah appeared in the doorway, the look on his face a cross between utter happiness and weary anger.  
  
"What are you two doing in my home at this hour?"  
  
"Well, first of all Micah, it's only seven o'clock. Second, we wanted to know if what Mordechai has been saying is true," Lacey stated smugly. She really hated this little bastard and didn't know why Danny and the others put up with him.  
  
"What has my most loyal follower and enforcer been saying, Lacey my dear?" Micah said in an even tone.  
  
"He's been telling some of us older ones that you're out and some chick from the field is in," she stated wryly.  
  
"First of all, "that chick" is quite important to us, the daughter of He Who Walks Behind the Rows. Second, don't believe what you hear from Mordechai. Especially about my so-called impending demise," Micah sneered, his temper clearly getting the best of him.  
  
Danny shifted his gaze between Micah and Lacey, trying to figure out how to go about ending this petty fight. Suddenly the girl in question appeared in the hall.  
  
"Perhaps you should call Father's followers together for a meeting, Micah?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Title: Strange Days (Part 4)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, and Delilah is owned by me.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Danny banged loudly on Mordechai and Jedediah's door but really, they should be up at this hour anyway. It was hardly time for bed and he knew that Mordechai probably still had some work that needed to be done. He hoped to God that Mordechai was in an okay mood, because after what had happened with Lacey and Ruth, he should be prepared to put on his most passive and cheery face and act his nicest toward Micah. Danny didn't doubt his best friend's rage towards his supposed "most loyal" follower, and he also didn't doubt the strength that Micah was capable of possessing such a rage. All in all this was shaping up to be a very interesting, dramatic evening. He tapped his foot impatiently and grimaced when he heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. Damn Mordechai.  
  
Mordechai opened the door and glared openly at Danny. "To what do I owe this honor?" he spat out.  
  
"Micah has requested the presence of all of us in the Sacred Clearing for an important message."  
  
"This message must be of great importance that he had to deliver so quickly," Mordechai said sarcastically.  
  
"It concerns the future of our town and our new path. So, yes, it is of "great importance"."  
  
"Fine, can we leave then? I have some work to do before bed."  
  
"Where's Jedediah? He must join us too, you know." Danny peered around Mordechai to look inside the house. He did not want to walk with Mordechai alone, but maybe Mordechai would lag behind or have to get his hat and then Danny could just leave without him.  
  
Mordechai turned towards the stairs and screamed "Jedediah!!". A few moments later Jedediah appeared at the top of the stairs, looking very annoyed and confused.  
  
"Mordechai, what do you want? I'm *reading*," said Jedediah, clearly exasperated.  
  
"Apparently our most powerful *Leader* has had a very important vision and we must go to the clearing *immediately*."  
  
Danny grinned slightly when he heard Mordechai use the word "visions." Boy was he going to be surprised when he saw Delilah and learned just who she was!  
  
Jedediah then saw Danny and smiled, nodding. Danny smiled and nodded back. Mordechai grimaced at the exchange and grabbed his hat, storming out of the house. Jedediah walked down the stairs and grinned at Danny. "Well, I didn't know it would take that little for him to leave. I'll have to remember that."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
When Jedediah and Danny entered the clearing they saw that most of the others had arrived too. Mordechai was standing towards the front, arms crossed and fully in "enforcer mode." Lacey and Ruth were standing off to the side, quietly whispering to each other, watching intently for Micah and "the girl" to get there. The rest of the children were standing in small groups chattering about what they thought would be happening here tonight. Whatever it was, they agreed, it was going to be big.  
  
Suddenly all of the talking stopped and Jedediah and Danny looked towards the place were Micah usually stood to deliver his visions. They were both standing to the back because they felt it was very conspicuous to have all four of them ("them" being Micah, Mordechai, Jedediah, and Danny) standing in the front, glaring at the kids. Which, of course, was exactly what Mordechai happened to be doing right then. The corn slightly parted and Micah entered, a young girl on his arm. A murmur of confusion went through the crowd while they took in this strange girl. She had long black hair and pale white skin, but she was obviously not related in any way to Micah. Her gray eyes seemed to hold an incredible amount of knowledge, but they were not cold. She was dressed very modestly, in a lilac colored, ankle length dress with a buttoned up lace collar. She seemed to be watching the crowd as they were watching her, memorizing all of the faces of her Father's followers, stopping to rest her gaze on Danny and giving him a kind smile.   
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
On the way to the clearing a dozen thoughts had run through Delilah's mind. She had hardly been prepared for this sort of thing to take place so soon after her arrival. Yes, her father had shown her how Mordechai would turn on Micah, that it would be subtle and not at all noticeable at first. He had also shown her the Ruth girl's unrequited love for Micah and all the trouble that, too, would cause. It was very different to be in the middle of it though. She was surprised at how well Micah was taking everything and also of how proud she was of him. Yes, she was very much a part of him, how much she would never tell, but that wasn't it. She was human and yet she didn't fully comprehend the full range of human emotions yet. "Give it time, my sweet one," her father had said to her before she had even awoke, when she was frightened of meeting the one called Micah and being out in this strange world. More time than she had expected, she surmised. Even without her knowledge of some of the events that would take place, she could see that whatever happened with Ruth or Mordechai would end badly. Unless she was already too cynical, it was the only way it *could* go. But for now she would concentrate on the meeting at hand, and her future. With Micah.   
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Micah held up his hand to quiet the small crowd. "I gathered you all here because this is a very joyous and momentous moment in what is the beginning of our history. I did not have a vision. Rather, the Lord has deemed us worthy enough to receive his most precious gift. The young woman who stands here beside me is the daughter of He Who Walks Behind the Rows. Created by him to show us the way as only a child of the True Father can."   
  
He smiled as he watched the stunned reactions on the children's faces. He frowned when he saw the happiness on Mordechai's face and realized what he would be thinking. "Please, do not think that this will end my tenure as your Leader. He Who Walks Behind the Rows has expressed, through his daughter, that he is pleased with me and will continue to need my services. However, the world has become an unstable place and the Lord has called on all of his power to bring to us someone who can provide you with unerring proof that, yes, He is here and with all of us."   
  
Mordechai's happiness faded and he grumbled slightly under his breath. Micah noticed this and he grinned widely.  
  
"Now that I have explained this, I have been asked to give you all what may be the most important message I have ever been given. He Who Walks Behind the Rows wishes to have his message spread across the globe, lest the poisoning of our world start anew. Therefore the Age of Favor will come to mean something quite different. No longer will those who reach their nineteenth birthdays give themselves to the corn," a sharp gasp erupted from the crowd but Micah continued, "Now those who reach the Age of Favor will be required to go out into the world to spread the Message. They will be allotted certain gifts by our gracious God and they must make the children see how disgraceful they will become. To this end, only the children in our town will be exempt from the Age of Favor. All other towns must practice this holy sacrifice."  
  
He paused to let the words sink in. He looked over at Delilah, who seemed to be deep in thought. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. The fog seemed to lift and she looked at him and smiled softly. He leaned over and whispered, "Is there anything you wish to say?"  
  
She nodded and he gestured as if to say, "whenever you'd like."  
  
Delilah took a deep breath, and words seemed to pour forth as if they were not her own, "My dear brothers and sisters, I am so very grateful to be in the presence of those who love my Father so very much. I would like to insure you that Father knows each and every one of you and He is always watching. Please do not hesitate to come and speak with myself or Micah, if you feel your faith is ever in doubt. I am always eager to listen and learn. There may be times when someone tries to put you in doubt as to the powers of your Leader, Micah, but don't ever believe. You will know if Micah's time as Leader is through, as I will be the one to deliver that message. Sleep well, children, for we are always one."  
  
With that Micah dismissed the crowd and Danny and Jedediah weaved their way through the small crowd to get to where he was still standing with Delilah.  
  
"Delilah, that was some speech!" Danny said, feeling completely as ease with the girl.  
  
"Thank you, Danny, truthfully I didn't know I had it in me," she grinned sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the complement.  
  
"I suppose it's one of the benefits of having He Who Walks Behind the Rows for a father," Micah said, genuinely happy for the first time it quite a while.  
  
Danny glanced down at his watch. It was quite late, just about time for bed. "Maybe we should all head home. This has been quite a night."  
  
"Yes, I *am* quite tired," Delilah admitted, a yawn escaping past her lips.  
  
"Jedediah, would you like to stay in our home tonight? It's quite late and well, perhaps you don't want to deal with Mordechai?" Micah said the last part in a quiet voice, in case Mordechai was hanging around and listening.  
  
"Actually, Micah, I would be very grateful if I could do just that. I'm too tired to walk all the way home and I think we've all been having problems with Mordechai."   
  
The small group murmured in agreement and started towards the large home in the heart of town.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Later that night, as Micah slept in his room, Danny slept in his, and Jedediah slept in the upstairs guestroom, Delilah lay awake in what was now her bed, thinking about this strange day that would set the tone for the remainder of days to come. Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, closed her eyes, and promptly fell asleep.   
  
  



	5. Part 5

Title: Strange Days (Part 5)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, Delilah is owned by me, and Rachael is owned by...well...herself(I hope you like your character!!)  
  
  
Part 5  
  
The few mornings later Delilah was awake before the rest of the house. After taking a quick shower, she dressed in a long purple skirt and a white button up blouse. She laced her simple black boots and braided her long black hair. After putting on a simple, wide-brimmed straw hat she headed outdoors. She wanted to see the sun rise and she was not about to miss it. Sitting on the front steps, Delilah let her mind wander, but found that it usually came back to one thing, or person. Micah. The way he had looked at her that first night and many times after, with a mix of pride and astonishment. The way he had held her hand, took her arm, gave her encouragement. It was frightening how much she missed him, even though he was only a few steps and a call away. She could almost picture him, what he looked like as he slept, his face so innocent and peaceful, no hint of the power within. Had her father deliberately put these feelings inside of her, had he made it so that she would love him? Or did she do so naturally, simply because she was partly made up of his essence? She had no answers to these questions, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and called her Father, He gave her no answers, no hint as to how she could stop feeling this way.   
  
Because she did. She didn't *want* to love Micah. It was a burden, these feelings, the jealousy that arose in her when she saw Ruth looking at him like *that*. How she had wanted to rip the girl's heart out, throw her out of this town forever. But she would never do that. It would hurt Micah to see her act so violently, she knew. Delilah was the one who solved problems with a calm wisdom, while Mordechai was the one who solved problems with his fists and knife. Maybe she would go see Mordechai about Ruth. But no, Mordechai was getting worse everyday, trying to flirt with her, trying to be next to her. Two days after she arrived he had cornered her in the main barn and had tried to kiss her. She had pushed him away and ran back to her house, only to be cornered again just in front of the side door. The only thing that had stopped him was Danny, who had come to look for her because Micah needed to see her. That was another thing. Micah always needed to see her, always needed her to be next to him, close to him. It was strange, although she supposed that he missed her as much as she missed him when they were apart. Only she didn't know whether he loved her the way she loved him. "Delilah?"  
  
An unmistakable voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Micah standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Micah?" she asked.  
  
"I was looking for you. I couldn't find you," he said, a slightly embarrassed tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh, well here I am," she said, smiling up at his shadowy form.  
  
"Ok, well, ummm...," Micah's voice trailed off and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you want to sit here with me? Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
Boy, did he ever. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. But he didn't think he could ever bring himself to do that. Actually, though, he did want to ask her about something else. Nodding gratefully, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Have you noticed if Mordechai's behavior is getting worse?" he asked.  
  
Delilah was silent for a moment, trying to decide how to answer that loaded question. She decided to be honest with him. "Yes," she said slowly, "I have noticed the looks he gives you when he thinks you aren't watching him, the way he tries to undermine your authority, the way he shirks his chores sometimes to do what *he* thinks needs to be done. I've noticed how he bullies the kids that are loyal to you, how he blatantly refuses to listen to anything Danny tries to tell him. He's mean to Jedediah, and very curt to him too. He's also tried to get me alone several times, Micah," she said, watching his reaction.  
  
Micah's eyes grew very dark and very cold, and his whole body seemed to tense up. He seemed to be growling under his breath and suddenly Delilah was very afraid. "Micah?" she whispered timidly.  
  
"He will not get away with this blasphemous and insubordinate behavior. If he refuses to listen to what I have to say, then his blood will nourish the corn," Micah growled in a deep and unnatural voice.  
  
"Micah....please, be careful," she pleaded with him.  
  
Just as quickly as it appeared his menacing look was gone and he looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What just happened?" he asked.  
  
"Father's essence must have manifested itself in you. Your anger must have brought out your darkness," she explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, Delilah, I did not wish for you to see me that way," he said, lowering his head and staring at the ground.  
  
"Micah, I know that part of you. I'm not afraid of it," Delilah said quietly and placed her hand over his, where it was resting on his knee.  
  
Micah looked at her with surprise and happiness in his eyes and lightly cupped her cheek. Slowly lowering his head to hers, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. After a fraction of a second she returned his kiss eagerly, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. Micah moaned and murmured against her lips, "You know I love you, right?"  
  
Delilah broke away from him and looked at him, her gray eyes dancing with happiness. "How could I not?" she said, pressing her lips to his in another, more passionate kiss.  
  
They didn't notice the angry pair of blue eyes watching them from a window across the street.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Mordechai was keeping watch at the town's main entrance. He sighed, grumbling under his breath. This was not the way he liked to start his days. He was aware that Micah and his little lackeys were watching him and he hated that feeling. What he hated even more was the fact that Delilah had somehow been able to stave off his advances. If only he could have that girl, then he would be Leader. She would find some way to convince the Father to give him the position and then he could just kill Micah. He deserved the position, anyhow. He was more aggressive and more loyal than Micah. He knew he could do a better job than Micah. In the distance, Mordechai thought he saw something. Raising one hand to shield his eyes, he squinted and looked again. There was definitely something or someone out there and it was coming towards *his* town. Jumping down off of the platform they had built as a makeshift look-out tower, he saw that it was a motorbike. However, he couldn't tell who was exactly on it, and whether they could be a follower or defiler. He stood there for a few minutes, his arms crossed over his chest when finally the bike and rider were only a few feet away. When the bike started to ride past him he grabbed the handlebars and swerved it. It and the person riding it skidded and came to a stop just under the look-out post. Mordechai walked up to the rider and pulled the helmet off of their head. A teenage girl shakily stood up and glared silently at Mordechai for a moment. Mordechai grinned at her cruelly and she snapped. "Just who do you think you are?! You could have killed me! Oh my god, you are sooo lucky that all I have are these scrapes on my knees! I could be *dead* right now!" she yelled, getting in his face angrily.  
  
"Well, you're fine aren't you? And maybe you should be telling me who *you* are, before I drag you off to see the Leader."  
  
"Your Leader? Well, then, take me to your Leader. Oh, I've always wanted to say that!" she grinned to herself, making Mordechai look at her in confusion.  
  
"Well, if you want to see him so badly, then I suppose you should follow me," he said, and walked of in a huff.  
  
The girl stared after him for a minute and then ran, trying to catch up with him.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Once Mordechai reached Micah's house he pounded roughly on the door. When the girl finally caught up with him he grabbed her arm and held it hard. "Owww! Let go of me!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I don't think so. Right now you're *my* prisoner," he said. grinning almost happily.  
  
When the door opened Micah looked at Mordechai with anger clearly on his face. "Shouldn't you be at watch, *Mordechai*?" he sneered.  
  
"I was when *this* tried to get into our town," he said, roughly pulling the girl into view.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a "this" and I have a name!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Well, what is your name my child?" Micah said, a friendly smile on his face.  
  
The girl relaxed somewhat and she returned the smile, "My name is Rachael. Now could you please tell your watchdog to get his hands off of me?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Rachael. Mordechai, you've done your job, you may go back to your post now."  
  
Mordechai stared wide-eyed at Micah and spun around, leaving the house fuming and banging the door loudly on the way out.  
  
"Now perhaps you could tell me just why you have come to Hemingford?"  
  
"Well," Rachael paused for a instant, "I heard that this town is pretty safe compared to the rest of the world. My town is a mess. The other kids don't seem to want any kind of leader and they don't want to be told what to do. Someone, kinda sarcastically I think, said that I should just run off to Hemingford cause I'd probably fit in a lot better there. And well, here I am."  
  
Micah gazed at her for a few moments, trying to see if she was telling the truth. When he decided that she had, he smiled warmly at her. "Well, then He Who Walks Behind the Rows shall welcome all those who wish to see the truth and step into the light."  
  
Rachael was somewhat astonished that he had let her stay just like that. She had heard that these kids were very religious and hated outsiders. But maybe that wasn't really true. Maybe they just didn't like the kids that wanted disorder and anarchy. Whatever the case was, she knew that she had a new home. A thought suddenly came to her. "Ummm, Micah? Where will I be staying?" she asked.  
  
Micah furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of all the different homes. The only place he could think of that might be acceptable was Ruth and Lacey's but he wasn't sure that this girl belonged in that house. There was something going on with those girls and he didn't want this new member of the town to be influenced by them. No, then the only alternative was one he knew would ruffle a few feathers. Ruth, Lacey, and Mordechai's to be exact. He sighed. He hated causing even more issues to be brought up, but he was the Leader and he wasn't going to let them tell him what to do. "Well, you could stay here. We have one extra bedroom. Jedediah sometimes sleeps there but I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying on the couch if he had to."  
  
"Here? Well, yeah, if that's ok. And who's Jedediah?"  
  
"I'm the Leader and I'm making it okay. The Father doesn't seem to object and I'm sure Delilah wouldn't mind another female in the house. Oh, Jedediah is a close friend of mine. He's having some trouble with his housemate."  
  
"That guy...what's-his-name? Mord-something?"  
  
"Mordechai, yes. He's been causing some considerable....trouble for the past few days."  
  
Before Rachael could reply, a girl she could only assume was Delilah descended the stairs. "Micah, who's this?" the girl asked, smiling slightly at him.  
  
"Delilah," he said as she made her way past Rachael and slipped her arm possessively around his waist, "this is Rachael. She left her own town to come here and live. She'll be staying with us."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Rachael, I hope we can be friends," she said, losing her earlier cool demeanor and beaming at the girl.  
  
"You're not friends with any of the other girls here?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Well, the only two other girls that are around our age here are Ruth and Lacey and they don't seem to like me too much," Delilah said, a slight sadness in her voice.  
  
"Don't be sad about that," Micah said firmly, "They don't like you because you have *me*. Ruth is jealous and Lacey follows her because she wants Danny to leave here and betray The Father."  
  
Rachael listened to the dialogue between the two with disbelief. And here she thought she was coming to a quiet town with *no* drama at all. The awkward silence that followed the exchange was broken by a sharp knock on the door. Delilah went to the door and smiled as she opened it. "Hello, Jedediah. What brings you here?"  
  
"Mordechai is complaining that Micah brought someone new into town without any proper procedures. I didn't know we *had* any proper procedures," he said, a hint of sarcasm and mischief in his voice.  
  
"Well, if we had any I think you'd be the fourth or fifth to know."  
  
"Thank you, Lil, for the ego boost," Jedediah said, continuing what had become the usual playful banter between the two of them.  
  
"Anytime, *Jed*, just let me know," Delilah cracked, giggling lightly.  
  
Micah came into the hallway and greeted his friend. "I suppose Mordechai is angry about Rachael?"  
  
"Oh, so he's actually complaining about something that's true this time?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. Although I don't see why he should be complaining. I have gotten no message that would indicate that He Who Walks Behind the Rows does not approve, and neither has Delilah."  
  
"Ummm, hi, I think you were talking about me just now?" Rachael said, coming from the main room.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," said Micah, "Jedediah, this is Rachael. I'm sorry but I've given her the last guest room."  
  
"That's ok, Micah. The couch is pretty comfortable anyway," Jedediah said, although it was partly because he thought Rachael was just so pretty. He was hoping that his staring wasn't too obvious, because then he would be really embarrassed. "So, uh, Rachael, where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, not too far away," she said, not really wanting to give away to much of her past.  
  
"So, you're one of those mystery girls, huh," Jedediah replied, his lips curving in what he hoped was a flirty smile, "Well, I'd like to figure out the mystery."  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth he mentally slapped himself upside the head. Smooth move, Jedediah, he thought, you're a real ladies man. I bet she'll really like you now. He blushed slightly when he saw that not only was Rachael smiling at him, Micah and Delilah had mysteriously vacated the hallway.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Jed, only a little corny," she said, a little laughter in her voice. But it wasn't mean or sarcastic, just real laughter.  
  
"Really? Oh, good. I was kinda worried...," his voice trailed off and he blushed again, embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
"No, I think there's hope for you yet," Rachael said, but was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.  
  
When Jedediah opened the door he was not too surprised to see Mordechai standing there. "Jedediah, don't you have work to do?"  
  
"I'm taking a little break. Don't worry, Mordechai, I was given permission by both our Leader *and* our Seer," Jedediah replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine, do what you want. Sin all you want with that new girl. I don't care," Mordechai huffed, then whirled and stomped away, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Sin?" Rachael asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Title: Strange Days (Part 6)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount, Delilah is owned by me, and Rachael is owned by...well...herself!  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Ruth was furious. She could not believe that Micah was kissing *that* girl. She didn't care *who* she thought she was. He should be with her and her alone. Perhaps Mordechai could help her with this problem. Unfortunately, he *hated* Micah and would probably think the solution to the problem would be killing him. And she would never let that happen.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Ruth ran to open it, hoping that it would be Micah, perhaps telling her how wrong he had been for pushing her aside. No, it was only Mordechai. "What do you want?" she snapped at him.  
  
"Hey, just wondering how you were doing, considering that Micah *loves* Delilah," he said, a sneer on his face.  
  
"What? He loves her?! How can that be possible?" she practically shouted, her eyes growing wide with disbelief.  
  
Mordechai's smile grew wider and he leaned up against the doorframe. "Maybe you want to let me in and I can tell you about it?" he asked in his most innocent sounding voice.  
  
Ruth hastily stepped aside in order to let Mordechai in. He walked directly into the den and flung himself onto the plaid couch. Ruth nervously sat next to him and began twisting a strand of frizzy blonde hair around her finger. Mordechai just sat there, smiling to himself and not even paying attention to her. Finally, after about a minute, Ruth couldn't take the silence anymore, "So??" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well, here's the deal. I don't like Micah, but even more to the point I *want* Delilah. You don't like Delilah but you want," he saw Ruth's look, coughed, and continued, "...ok, love Micah, right?" he asked, waiting for her to answer. She simply nodded and so he continued.  
  
"Well, I figure that we can separate them and in the meantime take them for ourselves. That way when you two reach the Age of Favor you can leave together and I can be the leader here with Delilah. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds like a *very* good idea to me. What do you suggest?" she asked, smiling for the first time in two days.  
  
"I'm sure we can figure *something* out," he said, glad that he had chosen Ruth as the pawn in his new game.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
Jedediah was sitting on the front step of the house that Micah, Danny, Delilah, and Rachael shared. Rachael. Just thinking about her made Jedediah blush. How he hated that. He was never any good with girls, just ask Micah or Mordechai that. No, wait, don't ask Mordechai. He would probably tell you the story about how he had met this girl, Stella, in junior high. She had been so pretty and so smart and he had tripped all over himself and flung his lunch tray (complete with pizza slice and open carton of milk on it) right onto the front of her new dress. On her *birthday*. Mordechai had never let him forget that day. Or a host of others just like it. Even if he practiced and practiced what to say it never seemed to come out right. Really, though, in the past two days that Rachael had been here she didn't appear to mind when he stumbled over his words or messed up what he wanted to say. But maybe she just tolerated him. He couldn't really tell. He sighed, and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. So deep was he in thought that he didn't notice when Rachael walked out of the house and sat down next to him. "Jedediah?" she said, and lightly pinched his arm.  
  
"Ow! Oh, umm, hi Rachael," he said, wincing as a blush started to creep up his face.  
  
"Hi Jedediah, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Oh, 'bout what?"  
  
"Things. Our problem with Mordechai. The way he's been sneaking around lately," he said, not really lying, just omitting the parts about her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, what is wrong with him? Why hasn't Micah done anything?"  
  
"Micah doesn't want to make the problem bigger than it is. The best way to fix it would be to discipline him and Micah's not sure that will work. Other than that, the only other options are exile and sacrifice. But Micah doesn't want to spill blood anymore unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Mordechai would listen to discipline. He doesn't seem to listen to anything Micah has to say, at least from what I've seen," Rachael said cautiously. After all, she had only known these people for two days, how could she judge?  
  
"No, he doesn't. He wants to be the leader and as much as I hate to say it, blood might have to be spilled. He's becoming like Malachai and Isaac didn't stop him before it was too late."  
  
Rachael stared at him in surprise. Jedediah was the last person she'd expect to call for sacrifice. But every person had to have a breaking point, she guessed. "Who are Isaac and Malachai?" she asked.  
  
"Isaac was the first leader. He started it all. Malachai was his most loyal follower, until he got too power-hungry and destroyed Gatlin. I'm just worried that Mordechai will end up doing the same thing to us here," he said, furrowing his brow in apprehension.  
  
"Well, didn't Micah see that happen? You don't think he learned from Isaac's mistakes?"  
  
"Hopefully he has. I just don't know," Jedediah said, putting his head in his hands.   
  
"Of course he has, Jedediah. And if not he has a lot more friends than this Isaac person seemed to have. I have to go now. I promised Delilah I'd help her look after the little ones," Rachael said, lingering on the steps for a moment. As she was about to leave she leaned down and swiftly kissed Jedediah on the cheek, then hurried away.  
  
Jedediah stared after her, speechless. He shook his head and stood up, stretching his legs. Realizing that he had to be in the field in ten minutes, he took off in a light jog.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Mordechai stood watching Delilah in the distance. She was holding a little boy named Ethan in her arms and Jedediah's sister Naomi was holding onto her skirt. They were walking towards the little house were the youngest children stayed during the day. Apparently today was Delilah's day to watch them. He was always amazed by everything she did. She was the Seer, daughter to the Father, and yet she took her share of chores, never complaining. He caught sight of a girl who was walking slightly behind her and sneered. It was Rachael. That girl shouldn't be here. She was an outlander, and once he took his rightful place as leader she would be the first to be sacrificed. He hated the way she was becoming so friendly with Delilah, that would make it so much harder to get rid of her when the time came. The two girls were laughing about something and before he knew it had disappeared into the house. He hated it when that happened!! He smiled when he thought of the future. "Soon, Delilah, soon," he thought.  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
"You did? Maybe now he'll make a move," said Delilah, giggled over what Rachael had just told her. She couldn't believe that her friend had kissed Jedediah. Even if it was only on the cheek. She would've loved to have seen Jed's face after that.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Maybe I shouldn't have?" Rachael asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Oh, no, you did the right thing," assured Delilah, shifting Ethan from one hip to the other as they walked to the house, "I think Jed sometimes just needs a push in the right direction."  
  
"Did Micah?"   
  
"Ummm...a little. Not as much as Jedediah would, though. Trust me, what you did was of the good."  
  
"Ok, thanks Delilah. I just needed a little reassurance, I guess."   
  
Rachael held open the door for Delilah, and the two girls, plus two kids, walked into the chaos that was the babies and young children house.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
"So she kissed you. On the cheek. I think you're going to have to make the next move, Jedediah," said Danny, wiping the sweat from his brow haphazardly with an old rag.  
  
"Are you sure? What if it was just a friendly kiss, not meant to mean anything?"  
  
"Trust me, Jed, she likes you. I'm sure of it.  
  
Jedediah thought about this for a minute. He would just have to put away his doubts and do what he thought was right. Hopefully he wasn't just imagining things.  
  
"Umm, Jedediah? Are you going to be covering those seeds anytime soon? I'd like to be done here before dinner," Danny said, gesturing to the row of seeds that remained uncovered.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Danny. Where's Micah?" asked Jedediah, quickly shifting the soil onto the seeds and patting it down.  
  
"At the church, I think. Praying for an answer to "the Problem" and just generally brooding."  
  
"I hope he figures out an answer soon. Mordechai is planning something, I just have this feeling," Jedediah said, casting a worried glance in the church's direction.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
At the church Micah kneeled in one of the pews, his eyes closed in deep prayer. He had been there for over an hour, hoping that He Who Walks Behind the Rows would show him what to do. So far, nothing, and Micah feared he knew why. If he was right, then the Lord had only one answer for him and that was sacrifice. Get rid of Mordechai in perhaps the simplest way. In another way it was also the most complicated. He could just see the repercussions now. Would the rest of the children start to fear or hate him? Would they become afraid to speak up, because they thought that was all Mordechai had done? And yet, if he waited, Mordechai might do something incredibly stupid and ruin it all. He acutely remembered what had happened with Malachai, who turned out to be the ultimate betrayer, and Isaac. He did not want to end up like Isaac. So if Mordechai's blood needed to spill, then it would. But still, he prayed.  
  
Ruth wandered into the church and saw Micah immediately. She smiled widely. This would be her chance to tell him how she felt without *Delilah* standing right there. She walked confidently up the aisle and slid into the pew next to him, oblivious to the fact that he was deep he prayer. "Micah," she whispered and nudged him a little.  
  
Micah was startled out of his reverie and looked at Ruth, growing annoyed. "Ruth, what do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I...I just wanted to talk to you alone, Micah," she said quietly.  
  
"About?" Micah asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, us."  
  
"What *us*, Ruth?" he asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"That's just it, Micah, there should be an *us* but there isn't."  
  
"Ruth, there is no us and there will never be an us. You know that. I'm with Delilah. You should find someone else," he added as gently as possible.  
  
"I won't accept that Micah! I can't! We need to be together. We *should* be together," she said inching closer to Micah so that her face was very close to his.  
  
"Ruth, we will never be together. If you cannot accept that then you must leave here and not return," he said firmly, sliding out of the pew and heading towards the doors.  
  
"Wait! Micah! Don't leave! I *love* you!" Ruth cried desperately, her voice echoing through the church.  
  
Micah kept going, pulling open one of the doors and walking silently away from the church.  
  
"MICAH!!" Ruth screamed, tears running down her cheeks. This could not be happening to her. He could not have done just dismissed her so. She would have her revenge. She must.  
  
Walking slowly out of the church, Ruth tossed aside her involvement with Mordechai's plan and began one of her own.   
  
  
  



	7. Part 7

Title: Strange Days (Part 7)  
Author: ImhotepsGoddess  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount; Delilah, Zephaniah, Jakob, and Samuel are owned by me, and Rachael is owned by...well...herself!  
  
  
Part 7  
  
The next day something just didn't feel quite right to Delilah. Father had not told her anything but something was still there. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and threw off her quilt. Sliding out of bed she stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath. There was nothing different about this day, not really. Today she and Rachael were to help some of the other girls (including Lacey and Ruth) repaint the front of the meeting hall. Micah thought it would be a good place to hold *their* town meetings. He wanted to start having them soon, before any more problems crept into town. The boys would be in the fields again today as they had been for the past week or so.  
  
Twenty minutes later as she was buttoning the top buttons of her work clothes, a mid-shin length dark blue dress, there was a light knocking on her bedroom door. "One minute!" she called.  
  
Opening the door she smiled and then frowned when she saw the look on Micah's face. "What's wrong, Micah?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just have this...feeling. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet of you! I'm fine but I have a strange feeling too. I wonder if it means anything? Has Father told you anything?"  
  
"No, He hasn't. Maybe it's nothing, then."  
  
"You're probably right. Just be careful today, okay?" she said, a small amount of worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"Of course I will. You too, Delilah," he said turning to walk back downstairs. At the last moment he turned back to her and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Delilah returned the kiss and after a few seconds she pulled away and together they walked down the stairs and into the den.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
At the meeting hall, Ruth glared openly at Delilah as she dipped her paintbrush into a bucket of white paint. Stupid bitch, she thought angrily, why is she *always* here. I don't even care anymore if she's the Lord's daughter. Micah should be *mine*! She stole him! As she thought this, Ruth began to paint with large, uneven strokes that reflected her feelings.  
  
Delilah saw Ruth glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it. There is something seriously wrong with her, she thought. I'll have to go talk to Micah about this. She and Rachael exchanged a *Look*, shrugged, and went back to their work.  
  
Lacey nudged Ruth and Ruth was snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" Ruth asked angrily.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you *think* is wrong? Micah is with her and not with *me*!" Ruth almost screeched.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Lacey asked somewhat nervously. She was worried about Ruth's behavior. It seemed to be getting out of control.  
  
"You'll see," Ruth answered slyly, "Just help me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When I ask, you must distract Rachael so that I can get Delilah away."  
  
Lacey looked away for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, I'll help you. Maybe this will help Danny see the truth, anyway."  
  
After about ten minutes of silence Ruth leaned over to Lacey. "Just pretend you hurt your ankle or something. Do it!!"  
  
Lacey stood up, then pretended to trip and fell to the ground hard, gripping her "injured" right ankle in pain. "Owww! Oh, it really hurts! I need help!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lacey, don't worry. Delilah and me will get help! You'll stay with her won't you, Rachael?" Ruth asked, looking appropriately concerned for her friend.  
  
Rachael looked at Lacey, then at Ruth and eyed them both suspiciously. "Ok...hurry back," she said slowly.  
  
"We will," Ruth said, and she could barely contain a smile of victory.  
  
The two girls took off towards the barn where the boys were. Delilah was suddenly aware that she was walking alone. "Ruth? Ruth, where are you?" she called.   
  
Then all went black as she was hit from behind on the back of her head. Ruth watched as Delilah slumped to the ground with a wide grin on her face. She dropped the shovel and with some effort she managed to get Delilah into a wheelbarrow. Whistling a quiet tune, she wheeled her into the cornfield.  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Rachael had waited only five minutes before she began to think something wasn't right. "Let me see if your ankle is swollen, Lacey," she said suddenly.  
  
"Ummm...okay," Lacey answered uncertainly.  
  
"Which ankle was it again?"   
  
Lacey pointed to her left ankle, "It was this one."  
  
Rachael's eyes narrowed and she stood up, crossing her arms, "No, it wasn't. It was your right ankle. Just what the hell is going on here, Lacey?" she asked, grabbing the girl's arm tightly and hoisting her up.  
  
"Owww!" Lacey yelled, for real this time, "Ruth's gone crazy! She made me do it! She wants to get back at Delilah for stealing Micah away from her!"  
  
"Oh, no! Come on Lacey, we have to go get help! You don't want anything to happen to Delilah, do you?" Rachael said, and started to run off in the direction of the field. She stopped when she saw that Lacey was still just standing there. "Do you?" she asked again.  
  
"Ummm...I just wanted Danny back, okay?! I don't want any part in Ruth's plan, but I don't care about Delilah or Micah or any of you, anyway. I just want Danny back!" she exclaimed again.  
  
"Fine, do what you want. Danny won't want to be with you anymore after he finds out what you did, you know that right?" Rachael shot back, and she took off once again.  
  
Lacey watched her leave and then sighed, turning back to the meeting hall and painting.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Rachael picked up the skirt of her dress (she really hated wearing that thing) and ran as fast as she could to the field where Jedediah, Danny, and Micah where supposed to be. She burst through the corn and almost ran right smack into Jedediah. She skidded to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Jed! Something...bad's...happened!" she exclaimed between gasps of breath.  
  
"What? Rachael, what's happened?" he asked, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Ruth, I think she's done something to Delilah!"  
  
Mordechai came out of nowhere and whirled Rachael around roughly. "What do you mean, she did something to Delilah?" he asked.  
  
"Just what it sounds like. And what do you care?" she snapped.  
  
"Let's just say that I do care. Now why don't you tell me what happened," he said, trying to sound gentler.  
  
Rachael completely ignored him and turned back to Jedediah. Mordechai's temper flared and he grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. "I am the Enforcer! Speak to me first!" he yelled.  
  
Jedediah shoved Mordechai hard on the back and Mordechai sprawled face first in the dirt. "Don't you ever do that again, Mordechai," he shouted, standing over Mordechai angrily, "you have no place in this."   
  
He helped Rachael to her feet and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Micah? We have to find Delilah before something bad happens."  
  
"I think he's back at the church. He said he felt something and had to talk to the Father."  
  
"We have to go there!" Rachael almost shouted, "Who knows what's going to go on while we're standing around here talking!"  
  
"Okay then, let's go. Danny, are you coming with us?" Jedediah asked, turning to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I just have to know, was Lacey involved with any of this at all?" he asked nervously.  
  
Rachael looked down sadly. She felt bad for Danny, knowing that he still had feelings for the girl. "Yeah Danny, she was. She pretended to hurt her ankle so that Ruth could get Delilah to go get help for her," she answered truthfully.  
  
"How do you know she was pretending?"  
  
"She isn't a very good liar, Danny," Rachael said gently, "Plus, she confessed the truth to me."  
  
"Oh," Danny said, "Then let's go find Micah."  
  
The three friends took off towards the church with a very angry Mordechai following in the shadows.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Something was very, very wrong. Micah could feel it all throughout his body, running in his veins. After he had calmly left the field he had broken out in a run towards the church. He didn't want to worry his friends more than necessary but once they were no longer in sight he had allowed panic to overtake him. Seizing the handles on the church doors, he pulled them open and ran to the main altar. With shaking hands he lit a candle and kneeled down to pray. He prayed for a long time, tears of dread sliding down his cheeks. He felt a strange pain but did not know where it was coming from. Suddenly there was a blinding light and a voice spoke. "Micah, you are that whom I have chosen as Leader. The wheels are turning. But you can stop them. This does not have to come to pass."  
  
"What? What does not have to come to pass?" he asked timidly.  
  
"She does not have to die," the voice answered stiffly.  
  
"Who?" he asked, already knowing and fearing the answer.  
  
"She who is you. Whom I have created to help rule this land."  
  
"Delilah," Micah whispered and the air seemed to change.  
  
"The one who is called Ruth wishes her destruction, and has her. Find her, save her," the voice said, and the air settled again.  
  
"Where is she? Where can I find her?" Micah shouted, but got no answer. The light was gone and the vision was over.   
  
  
He slumped to the floor and looked at his hands dejectedly. Then, as if by a bolt of lightening, he knew. Just as he was about to rush out the door, Rachael, Jedediah, and Danny came sprinting in. "We have to find Delilah, she's in trouble!" Jedediah shouted.  
  
"I know," Micah said sadly, "We must find her before it is too late."  
  
"Did you have a vision?" Danny asked. Micah just nodded. "And?"  
  
"We can save her. We can stop her death," Micah said simply.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we go then? Do you know where she is?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Yes, I know where she is. Perhaps you might need this, though," Micah answered, and produced a ceremonial knife from the side of the altar. Rachael hesitated only a moment before taking it and sliding it into the sash of her dress.   
  
Micah led the group as it headed out to the barn on the edge of town. They wanted some weapons, just in case.  
  
At the barn Micah, Danny and Jedediah all picked up various knives and scythes of different sizes. If Mordechai wanted to try anything, too, they would have to be prepared for him. They weren't going to be taken by surprise.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mordechai was trying to convince a few of his friends to join him in the cause. "Come on, Micah is weak. He doesn't even get visions from the Father anymore, did you know that?"  
  
"He doesn't?" asked Zephaniah, one of the older but generally stupider boys.  
  
"No, he doesn't. Everything is given to Delilah now. That's why we have to save her and sacrifice Micah at the same time. It will please He Who Walks Behind the Rows," he added for effect.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Why aren't Jedediah or Danny helping you?" asked Jakob, who was smarter than Zephaniah but just as gullible.  
  
"Because they are so loyal that they're blind. They'd never do anything to change the status quo."  
  
"Well, I'm in. I never liked Micah that much anyway," piped up Samuel, who was smart and wasn't gullible, but just as power hungry as Mordechai.  
  
Mordechai grinned at him and then looked at the others questioningly. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, count me in," said Zephaniah.  
  
"Yeah, me too," added Jakob.  
  
The small group loaded up on various weapons then headed towards the barn that Mordechai has seen Micah and the others go in the direction of.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Delilah opened her eyes and groaned when a sharp pain shot up the back of her head. She tried to move her arms but found that they were tied above her head. Her ankles were also tied together and she was lying on a sacrificial pallet (A/N like the ones at the end of COTC 2). She struggled hard against the ropes and her skin reddened and bled against them. "Don't even bother to struggle. I've tied those ropes pretty tight," said an alarmingly familiar voice.  
  
"Ruth? What are you doing?" Delilah whispered, her throat raw and dry.  
  
"I'm going to make him see that he loves me. I can't do that with you here."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me then? Get it over with?" Delilah asked.  
  
"Because, Micah has to be here. Then he will realize that his feelings for you are false. He'll feel nothing when I kill you while he watches," Ruth said, the plan making absolute sense in her mind.  
  
Delilah shook her head. "Even if he didn't love me, he would still stop you from killing me," she tried to argue, then realized it would do no good.  
  
"Let's just see who is right. When Micah walks into this clearing, you'll see the truth," Ruth said and then sat on the ground, content that she had made her point.  
  
Delilah closed her eyes and let tears fall. He would come. She just hoped he would be able to stop Ruth in time when he did.  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Title: Strange Days (Part 8)  
Author: Love In Vein  
Summary: Micah and Danny awake one morning to find that all of the adults have died of a mysterious plague (not from the corn). Now that children are in charge of the world, what are the children of the corn's purpose? Add to that He Who's "daughter" and you have one very strange story!  
Disclaimer: Well, we all know Stephen King owns the original story. Micah, Danny, etc. and COTC 2 are owned by Paramount; Delilah, Zephaniah, Jakob, and Samuel are owned by me, and Rachael is owned by...well...herself!  
  
  
Part 8  
  
The sun was setting over the cornfield as Micah, Danny, Jedediah, and Rachael prepared to save Delilah and destroy Ruth once and for all. They were prepared for anything.   
  
At the same time Mordechai and his followers where converging on the clearing from the opposite side, ready to get rid of Micah, Ruth and whoever else got in the way. The only clear objective was to save Delilah and get her out of harm's way.  
  
Micah stepped into the clearing quietly and locked eyes with Delilah, silently begging her to stay quiet. He motioned for the rest of the group to fan out around the clearing and remain in the shadows until he gave the signal. They did so and he decided to make himself known to Ruth. "RUTH!" Micah called loudly.  
  
"Micah? You're here! Thank the Lord! Now we may begin!" she exclaimed and withdrew from a pocket a long, deadly looking knife. She walked slowly over to Delilah with a crazed gleam in her eyes. Finally she could be happy. As she raised the knife above her head she was suddenly aware of movement on all sides of her. "What's going on, Micah? What have you done?!" Ruth cried.  
  
At that moment all hell broke loose. Mordechai, Zephaniah, Jakob, and Samuel burst from stalks and started to swarm around Micah. Jedediah led the charge from the other side and tackled Samuel to the ground as Danny took on Jakob.   
  
At this time you might be asking yourself where the other children in the town are at this moment. They were not oblivious to the fact that a struggle was going on for the leadership of this town. They were, in fact, very worried about who would come out as the winner. Micah, though, had advised them that if a struggle were to take place they were not to get involved and were to follow whoever stepped out of the cornfield as the Leader. So they stayed in their homes, frightened and praying for whatever outcome they hoped for.  
  
Zephaniah just stood back, suddenly unsure of what side he should be on. He fidgeted nervously with the handle on his blade and shifted from foot to foot, trying to figure out what to do. Micah and Mordechai were facing each other, an angry glare in each of their eyes.   
  
Jedediah had knocked Samuel to the ground again with the long handle of a scythe and Samuel in turn kicked Jedediah's feet out from under him. He grabbed the scythe that Jedediah dropped and was about to slice him open when suddenly he was thrown to the ground from behind. Danny held out a hand and helped Jedediah to his feet. "Where's Jakob?" Jedediah asked, looking around.  
  
"He suddenly had to run off somewhere. Said that this wasn't his fight. Or something like that. What a coward," Danny answered, grinning.  
  
Ruth looked at the mayhem and decided that this was her chance. Even if Micah didn't see it, once he knew she was dead he would surely come running to her for solace. She once again raised the knife above her head and Delilah screamed. Then Ruth was clutching her throat as blood poured out of a large, gaping wound and ran down her white dress. She gurgled and choked as the blood spilled out of her lips and she sank to her knees on the ground. "Micah," she whispered and she fell face first onto the dirt, her blood running red rivers in every direction. The clearing became silent as everyone turned to see what had happened.   
  
Rachael stood above Ruth's lifeless body, the blood-stained sacrificial knife dangling in her pale hand. "I...had to do it," she whispered. To her, this had been much different than how she had envisioned it. She had hated Ruth, Ruth had been the enemy, but still. It was an experience she never wanted to re-live.  
  
"This isn't over, Micah! Come on, fight me! Or are you too scared?" Mordechai taunted, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I'm not scared Mordechai," Micah shot back, standing his ground.  
  
"Well, perhaps you should be, little boy. We both know you're not fit to be the Leader anymore. All you do is follow poor Delilah around like a little puppy. You should really get yourself a new calling or something," Mordechai said, landing a hard punch squarely on Micah's jaw.  
  
Micah stumbled back with the force of the punch but refused Jedediah or Danny's help to back him up. He made a strange growling noise deep in his throat and locked his gaze on Mordechai with cold, unnaturally dark eyes. Black clouds rolled across the sky and it darkened ominously. A howling wind whipped across the fields. Mordechai had just unknowingly unleashed the Darkness into Micah.  
  
"You have gone against He Who Walks Behind the Rows and his wishes for the last time, Mordechai. You know the punishment for such an act. Your blood will nourish the corn and your sacrifice will serve as a warning to all those who seek to defy Him. KNEEL!!" Micah commanded in a dark, demonic voice.  
  
Mordechai sneered at Micah but began to do as he was told. "I will not listen to you any longer!" he screamed and launched himself at Micah.  
  
He didn't even get close enough to grab him. The stalks seemed stretch like arms from the ground and the group watched in horror as Mordechai was grabbed, stabbed through the throat, and hoisted up into the air. He bled to death as the corn held him up in the air, and when his struggles finally stopped he was thrown again to the ground and swallowed into the earth. Micah was still staring at the spot with cold, dark eyes. The wind hadn't ceased and the skies weren't clear. Something was wrong. Jedediah ran over to Delilah and freed her from her ropes. She reached out tentatively to touch Micah's face but recoiled when she saw his eyes. "What's wrong?" yelled Rachael over the wind, her hair whipping around her face. Jedediah wrapped his arms around her protectively and she leaned into him.  
  
"He...he's trapped. Something happened. I don't know if I can reach him," she cried, tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"Of course you can reach him! You've got to! He's part of you and you're part of him, remember?! Where's He Who Walks Behind the Rows?" Danny asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm trying so hard to reach them...one of them! Neither will answer me!" she answered, her voice becoming hysterical.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
"Where am I? I've got to get back to them...they need me," Micah said into the darkness.  
  
"Ah, the Leader. My Chosen. You have done your work beautifully," a deep, familiar voice said.  
  
"The Father? Lord, why am I here? Has something happened?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Yes, something has happened. Delilah told you once that you would receive a reward for your faithful service. The children of this great Earth need a Leader for all eternity. Someone who can travel and see and keep it under control. You, my child, are that Leader. That is my gift to you," the voice said, the hint of a smile in its normally serious and dark voice.  
  
"And what of Delilah?"  
  
"Always thinking of others, are you not? Micah, she is already eternal. She is my daughter."  
  
"I need to go back now. Please," Micah said quietly. He knew that his friends were worried about him.  
  
"Yes, you must return to the fields. Tell them what I have told you. The spread of this peace must start soon, before the adults begin to spread anew."   
  
Then everything was dark and Micah slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Suddenly the night sky cleared and the wind stopped. Micah slumped to the ground. Delilah let out a little cry and knelt down beside him. She placed her hand to his cheek and it was warm to the touch. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it?" Jedediah asked.  
  
"He is just tired, that's all. he needs lots of rest. He could be out for days," she answered quietly.  
  
Danny and Jedediah lifted Micah up and carried him as fast as they could into the house and his room. "Well, we should be going now," said Danny uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, we should. We'll see you tomorrow, ok Delilah?" said Jedediah.  
  
"Yes, it's all right. Good night Danny, Jedediah, Rachael. And thank you," Delilah replied sincerely.  
  
"Goodnight," all three said, and went to their rooms (or the couch, in Jedediah's case). Whenever Micah woke up, that was when they would address the children.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Four days later Delilah shifted uncomfortably in a chair by Micah's bed. It's funny how roles can switch, she thought somberly. A lot had changed in four days. Rachael announced that she was going to move in with Jedediah. As friends, of course (even if everyone else knew better). She wondered if they would officially be joined soon. Lacey had abruptly announced that she was leaving for New York. What she would find there, Delilah had no idea. She remembered that Lacey had begged and begged Danny to leave with her for two days straight, then just yesterday they had awoke to find all of her things gone and Rachael's bike missing! Rachael had been so angry, she had wanted to go find the girl and sacrifice her right away. Then Jedediah reminded her that she wasn't going anywhere, not for a few years anyway. Delilah just hoped that whatever Lacey was looking for, she found it.  
  
Sighing and holding back tears, she got up and crawled into Micah's bed, leaning her head on his shoulder. How would she live if he never regained consciousness? What would she do? All of a sudden she felt an arm go around her shoulders and she looked up into Micah's shining eyes. "You're awake!!" she yelled and started raining kisses all over his face.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm awake," he said softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay, except that I've been worried sick about you for four whole *days*!"  
  
"Four days? I've been out that long? Have I missed anything?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, have you ever!" she exclaimed and started filling him in on what had happened.  
  
As she was finishing catching him up, Danny peaked into the room. "Is it safe to come in yet?" he asked.  
  
"I think so Danny. Tell Jedediah and Rachael that they can come in too," Delilah replied.  
  
The three friends walked almost self-consciously into the room and lingered by the door, unsure of what to say. "Well, aren't you going to say hello or something?" Micah finally asked.  
  
The three responded by pouncing on him and enveloping him in a relieved hug. "We were so worried about you, Micah! Don't ever do that again!" exclaimed Rachael good-naturedly.  
  
"I'll try not to," Micah replied, and noted with happiness the way Jedediah and Rachael were standing together. Maybe Jed had finally found his path.  
  
"So, what now? Did The Father tell you anything?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes He did...as it turns out I shall not be leaving here. Neither shall Delilah," Micah replied rather cryptically.  
  
"Micah, just what are you saying?" Delilah asked, her voice rising just a little bit.  
  
"What I am saying is that we are Eternal. That is my reward," he answered, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Delilah screamed and covered her face with her hands. "He never told you, Delilah?" Micah asked.  
  
"No! Father never told me!! That was the one thing He kept a secret from me!!" she exclaimed.   
  
Danny, Jedediah, and Rachael watched the exchange with a mix of excitement, disbelief, and sadness on their faces. When Delilah calmed down she noticed this. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We're happy for you but...will anything change. I mean, you'll still be our friends, right?" Danny asked softly.  
  
"Of course! And don't forget, you're the ones who will be leaving *us*. We will miss you guys so much!" Delilah replied.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now, okay. We have a few years. I bet Danny'll even meet a girl, if he's lucky," said Jedediah, and pressed a kiss to Rachael's forehead.  
  
"If he's lucky," Rachael agreed.  
  
"So, shouldn't we go and talk to the kids now, Micah?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," said Micah and waited until the three had left before turning to Delilah.  
  
"Micah, we don't have time for this! We have to get going...you have to get ready," said Delilah laughingly.  
  
"Delilah, we've got all the time in the world," Micah replied and pulled her to him for a long kiss.   
  
  
  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
